Musical Romance
by ayakayumi
Summary: Yumi falls for Otoya while Tsubaki falls for Tokiya. Yumi thinks Otoya as perverted baboon as she falls for him while Tsubaki secretly falls for cold Tokiya. Will both of their love come true with many events going on around them? Stay tune for more...
1. Musical 1

Tsubaki

Soft breeze slowly brushes my cheek as smile appeared from within. Pushing my long silk curvy hair away, I smiled at the small boy with an ice-cream.

"Thank you." he kissed my cheek and ran to the opposite direction with his tiny 5 years old feet.

I stood there watching him with a smile as I start walking the other direction. It was a beautiful morning with bright blue sky. Street filled with hustle and bustle of people's laughter that never stopped me from walking to my favorite store. Leila Stories. Books were my best friend since 5 and I never get tired of them. Besides books, music came into my life that lightens each and every feeling in me.

"Hey pretty, where are you going?" I slowly turned to my right to find a guy. Ears and lips pierced in shinny stuff. Sleeveless and pant below his hip. _A black metal_. I chanted in me wondering what is with him calling me. I took a step backward but an unknown voice stopped me to take another.

"Don't be afraid, young lady. Are you off to school? Let us accompany you, shall we?" he wore as same as the first guy. Fear creped in me. Biting my lower lips, I turned to the other side to have another one standing with his hands in his pocket. I turned to run when one of them pulled my arms and locked them with his.

"Let go off me!" I cried. I noticed pedestrians were right there but none were looking. Never will one look for it was never their interest in wanting to know what's going on.

"Why should I?" The second guy came towards me, tilting my chin for me to face him.

"Because-"

"Because it's not the right way to treat a lady." We turned to that voice to find a young man with scarf around his neck, tossing a coin. Smirking.

"Get lost. You're not needed here." The third guy stood in front him with a very ugly yet fury look.

"Oh really? Sadly boys, it seems like the situation needs me." Smirk never disappear.

"Why you!" a fist was forced towards him which it hit the pole. He just avoided it! The guy turned to punch him but the handsome looking man gave him a kick, right at his chest making him to hit the pole. A direct force. The black metal guy pulled out his pocket knife, twisting around and points at him.

"Get lost or you'll be hurt."

"How amusing." he forced towards that man but he smartly moved to the side and twist his wrist which made that metallic guy jump in pain.

"SHIT!" he used his leg to kick that man but failed as he forcefully pushed him down, striking him at his neck. He turned to the second guy and me. Pushing me sideway, he pulled out a revolver, pointing straight at that man's chest.

"Don't come closer or I'll shoot you."

"Really?" Within seconds, he was missing and another was gripping hold of the second guy's hand toward his back.

"Let go!"

"Didn't your mum told you that playing with guns are dangerous?"

"OUCH!" that man forcefully pulled the gun and pointed at that guy.

"Run along now." Three of them stood and ran as they kept hunching in pain. He checked the gun and threw it into the bin. Turning to me, with his blackish eyes he smiled.

"I…"

"Are you alright?" His face was inches away from mine. I could feel my heart beating really fast.

"Y-Yes. T-Thank you."

"Don't mention. Next time, be careful of where you are."

"Y-Yes!" he walked away with a smile. Even though he left like 5 minutes ago, his eyes are still in my mind. Those black sexy eyes.

"Tsubaki! How many times do I have to remind you of composing them appropriately? This is the 15th time I've been warning you and yet you're not improving the slightest bit!"

"I'm sorry." I looked at my shoes. Controlling my tears from falling off, I tried holding in my feelings.

"Rewrite and hand it to me once again!"

"Yes." He pushed the sheets to me as he stormed out. I dragged my legs heavily as my tears slowly creep down my cheeks. It's been so many times have I corrected my sheets and yet never was it the perfect score for my teacher, Mr Kaito.

_"Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke __  
><em>_Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling heart… __  
><em>_Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii __  
><em>_Sora wo mite Ah… My sweetest love"_

I leg stopped moving despite the heaviness I'm feeling right now. That voice and tone, it's sort of lifting up my sorrows away…

_"Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku __  
><em>_Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato"_

I peaked through an opened door to find a guy standing in white shirt with loosen tie, taking in his breath with his eyes tightly shut.

"Toki-kun, that's enough. You've been practicing since hours ago."

"So?"

"Stop stuffing yourself in a room and start roaming out. There are many things you can do rather than spending a whole day in here."

"Like?"

"Talking to the girls."

"You go ahead. I'm skipping that." My leg slipped and I fell, pushing the door wide open. A guy red hair came towards me, helping me out.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you." I looked at the guy with greenish blue hair, the one that saved me. The red hair guy looked at me and him.

"Tokiya? I thought you were thanking me." The guy called Tokiya turned away without a smile, walking pass me with his uniform coat.

"I'm leaving."

"TOKI-KUN! WAIT! Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm tired." and walked away.

"Don't mind him. He's always cold as usual but he's kind. By the way, I'm Otoya Ittoki. Nice to meet you." I just stared at my shoes not even shaking hands with him.

"His smile…"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving too. Good bye, senpai." I bowed to him as I left him alone in the room.

What happened to his smile I saw the other day?

I entered my room to find the whole place messed up with cloths and books. Chairs were pushed to the corner as inner garments were seen on the floor. My faced turned bitter. It actually took me ages to clean up my messed up room left by a senpai and now it's back to square one? Who'd have done this?

I heard a tiny creak of the washroom's door at my right.

"Excuse me, it's inappropriate to…"

"Tsuki-san!" I was pulled into a hug. I stood stone wondering who it was. She tilt her head a little with a cat like smile and sparkling eyes looking at me. I had a tiny feeling that I might've seen her some where but where? A moment of thinking made me realize that she's my long lost mate.

"Yumi-chan!"

"I knew you'd remember me!" she gave me a peck as we sat at the corner of the bed. Since the place is a mess, she pushed her clothes on the floor and sat facing me.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you're taking composition for music in this school and since we promised each other that we'll be composers for musician, I joined in."

"Where have you been all these while? You went missing for 13 years."

"Sorry Tsuki-san, you know my dad have some business to deal with so I moved to US and now I'm back. So, you don't have to worry."

"Don't leave me again!" I hugged her real tight.

"Tsuki-san, I need a favor."

"Hmm?" I looked at her as she gave me a puppy dog eyes

"Help me…" as she slowly pointed at the pile of cloths.

"What else do I have to live for?"

"Pretty please…" she kept pecking on my cheek which I pushed her far away.

"Alright alright! Don't kiss me already." we laughed as we start cleaning up the mess.


	2. Musical 2

Yumi

"Tsuki-san! I need to pee! Be quick!" my legs kept twitching among each others as I could feel my urine almost about to be burst. In seconds, lucky me that Tsuki-san came out.

"Here I am." As she stood there with a sigh of relief. I pull her out in a dash and continued my work. Feeling relief, I walk out.

"Next time, I'm sleeping in the toilet."

"Nandaiyo?"

"Because if it's you, you'll take ages to finish whatever stuff you went in for."

"You look mess." I checked myself in the mirror. Hairs tangle sideways and even till my fore head. I have marks around my cheek.

"I couldn't sleep in peace." I turn to her in a messy look.

"Gosh! You better get ready now or you're going to be late." I look from top to bottom at Tsuki-san. She's always as neat as she can be. Despite her wearing glasses, she looks really neat. She looks nice with her spectacles. She does look good in green and blue. My eyes move to the chicken shaped table clock to have me screaming for life.

"I'M LATE!" I dash into the washroom to change into my school uniform.

"What are you planning to have for dinner?" I place my finger at me cheek as I close my eyes thinking hard what to have for lunch.

"Let's see. Chicken burger, cheese burger, Ham burger…"

"Do you love burger that much?" My eyes snap open to look at her frowning a little.

"I thought you knew that I love burgers."

"Yea. I do know that you love burgers but then don't you think that'll gain your weight?" I look at myself. Lets see. I'm 5'6 and my weight is 119 pounds. My body shape is not slim and not looking over seized. There are people who were jealous of my size but not even once I've gained weight like I wanted.

"Neh. Weight hates me so I doubt that weight love being a friend of mine. OH! Don't forget chocolate fudge and delicious Choco mint ice-cream." I turn to her with my cat smile to have her looking at me in disbelieve.

"Since when did you start having a big appetite?"

"Since staying in US."

"Don't you eat any other meals other than these?" she gave me a questionable look.

"I do. Mc. Donald." I saw her disappointment look towards me. She has as if black clouds surrounding her head. I wasn't use to be a big eater. The moment I began my busy work and helping my father out in his business, I began eating big. I tapped her shoulder with a big smile when my greenish sea like eyes noticed someone. I stopped a moment as so did Tsuki-san. It is him. Not wasting a moment, I start running towards the image.

"TOKI-KUN!" he turn to me in surprise when I jumped on him, giving him a big hug. The body structure was different size and so was his arms. I open my eyes to see a pair of red eyes looking at me with his mouth wide open.

"Eto…"

"KYA!" I kicked right at his leg and hid behind Tsuki-san.

"Why did you kicked me?" the red hair guy looked at me with teary eyes. Not as if I care about that.

"Because you hugged me!"

"_Yumi" _I heard Tsuki-san whispered but I ignore and my eyes were looking at him with a hatred.

"I didn't do that."

"Yes you did."

"You jumped on me." I don't admit things easily. Holding onto Tsuki-san's shoulder I showed him my tongue.

"PERVERT!"

Tsuki-san turned to me in a questionable look.

"Pervert?"

"Yes. That red headed baboon!" well, he does look like a baboon. His hair reminds me of baboon's butt. Even now itself I can see him jumping around like one.

"Yumi. That's our senior, you better respect him. Otoya-senpai, I'm sorry."

"Tsuki-san! Don't apologize to that baboon!"

"Toki-kun, do I even look like a baboon?" I saw him turning to Tokiya.

"TOKIYA! Why did you do that for?" he turned to look at me but he closed his eyes ignoring me.

"YUMI! Stop doing like that." Tsuki-san gave me a scared looking eyes. Why is she nervous? She grabbed onto my hand and kept pulling me. I could feel her shiver. Even my hand is following her flow.

"Is something wrong?" I touched her fore head but she shock her head and made her eyes almost as big as an owl but not as big as that.

"NO! You said you want to have lunch right? Your burgers and ice-cream are waiting. Let's go." she start pulling me but I never move an inch.

"Wait. I've something to settle over here." I pulled my hand away and walked towards Tokiya. He looks away. I quickly kick his leg till he shirk a little.

"What's that for?" he gave me an angry look but that look has never frightened me.

"For ignoring me."

"I have nothing to do with you."

'Why didn't you tell me that you're coming to this school?" I tried to raise my feet to face him but sadly he's seriously tall.

"I didn't have to."

"No. You had to. You ran away like a chicken." I pout right at him to have him ignoring me again.

"Whatever." he turn walking away but I stopped him. He walk pass me after pushing me to the corner.

"You'll get back for this Ichinose Tokiya!" I screamed as loud as I could. I noticed eyes were looking at me but I just don't care.

"Hello, I'm Ittoki Otoya."

"I didn't ask for your name, perverted baboon."

"Perverted baboon?" He turn gloom but I still don't care. What I care is Toki-kun ignoring me.

"YUMI! Don't call senpai like that. He's really nice and a good singer too."

"Him? Nice? Give me a break. Let's go!" This time, I was pulling her. I turn to see her bowing to him as he smiled and waved at both of us. I HATE HIM!

I looked around as the lady prepared my burger. It was like a restaurant. Even though there are varieties of meal, the place look classic and never will I get tired of eating in a place like this. Seeing that Tsuki-san grab a place at the corner which was right beside a big window, I placed my plate on the table. Before I could grab a bite, my hand with chicken burger was pull to her as she pierce her eyes into mine.

"W-What?" She paused a moment and opened her mouth a little.

"How did you know Tokiya-sama?"

"Eh?" I looked at her eyes. She looked jealous and worried. I smirk a little but said nothing.

"TELL ME!"

"Well, Toki-kun and I used to go out-"

"GO OUT?"

"Chill! Go out on group studies."

"Oh." She was relieve and she sat back with spaghetti in her mouth full.

"He and I studied in the same school. Whenever I don't know anything about my studies, he'll help me. He sings beautifully too. He sang to me once."

"Really?" she stop feeding herself as her eyes went sad. I smirk again as I start chewing each bite.

"Yup. So, since when was it?"

"Was it what?" her voice did turned gloomy. Ignoring it, I took a peek at facial expression as she looked almost about to burst into tears.

"You start falling for him?" The next thing I know was, I'm soaked in juice from her mouth. I looked at her without a single word but 'Why do I have to face this?'.


End file.
